1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to integrated circuit fabrication, and more particularly, to use of a viabar for interconnecting metal layers.
2. Background Art
In integrated circuit (IC) chips, vias connect different metal layers together. In order to ensure proper functioning, vias are duplicated or made redundant. Wiring in metal layers runs in parallel directions within a layer, but perpendicular directions in adjacent metal layers. A via is made where wiring of one metal layer coincides with wiring of an adjacent metal layer. One mechanism to provide a redundant via is to provide a small portion of wiring in one metal layer that runs in a direction perpendicular to the rest of the wiring in that metal layer. This small portion is referred to as a wrong way metal or a hook. The wrong way metal is then connected using a redundant via to wiring in the adjacent metal layer.